


Treasure

by morphine121



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 10/4, Asta POV, Bless these best boys, Boys Kissing, Childhood Memories, Family, Father Orsi deserves more, Fluff, Happy Birthday Asta and Yuno, Heartwarming, M/M, dedicated for yunoasu birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphine121/pseuds/morphine121
Summary: I guess there is no way I would be born without Yuno. All I could remember is he was already present the very first moment in my memories. When I was still an infant, Yuno was there with me. I never know where he came from, neither am I. Where do I come from before I ended up in the orphanage?
Relationships: Asta & Yuno (Black Clover), Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

I guess there is no way I would be born without Yuno. All I could remember is he was already present the very first moment in my memories. When I was still an infant, Yuno was there with me. I never know where he came from, neither am I. Where do I come from before I ended up in the orphanage?

…

**TREASURE**

I never know about my origin. My parents- the couple who gave me life- who are they? Such unanswerable questions, even for Father Orsi who collected me and Yuno together in front of his church door, crying, helpless as mere tiny bundles. Bless father who carried us up and welcomed us. I was guilty whenever he told that story about me being a little bad boy, kicking and punching him, making ruckus and problems for him alone.

My younger days were filled with happiness despite the poor condition in the church. The place was cramped, there were some holes on the roof that made it leak during the rainy season. It didn’t bother me a bit, I still could dance and play along with Yuno happily. We were laughing at frogs’ sounds. We sang to make the rain stop until we fell asleep. When the rain subsided in the morning, father tried to fix the holes on the roof with me and Yuno helped him to bring the necessary tools.

That moment, I thought “at least, I still have a roof above me to protect me, so I should be grateful”.

The following years, more and more babies were placed in front of the church. As a child, I always shouted in joy whenever I found a bundle delivered because I would be having more siblings to live together. The more the merrier, right? I didn’t mind getting stuffed in the same room with my little new family members. I loved a crowd with crying babies. People often said babies are little angels who will bless us. I promised father to help take care of them like my own family. I really like to act up strong and brave as an older brother. Sometimes I actually treated Yuno like my younger brother even though we're at the same age. His crybaby side brought my protective side to comfort and encourage him.

More kids were coming, we were short-handed. More caretaker would be effective. And that was the perfect time for a nun like Sister Lily Aquaria to show up. She is truly beautiful. She was gentle, diligent, and such a good cook. My siblings and father loved her cooking. I wanted to make her my future wife. But whenever I proposed to her, I got rejected. Yet I still wouldn’t give up to stop doing that.

…

_ “Look at that manaless kid, he has no manner eating so messy like that,” _

_ “As expected from a human who is unloved by mana, fits him a lot!” _

_ “Poor orphan kid with no magic, such a complete bad luck,” _

_ “He’s too poor, bet he eats meat for the first time,” _

_ “Tch! I don’t want to get close to him! I’m afraid he contaminated me with poor and bad luck.” _

Those were hurtful words spitted from the guests at a banquet event in Hage village. It was heartbreaking. In the middle of eating delicious meat dishes, I nearly wanted to burst out tears, but Yuno was beside me, I couldn’t show my tears to him.

_ “I want to look cool and strong as an older brother. I must not cry. I won’t let even a single tear slip out of my eyes.” _

Yuno repeatedly took sights to check on me. His goldy eyes were shaking. His pushed lips shut but I felt like he was holding something. I could careless but to focus only on my meals to make my feeling better.

On the way home, Yuno walked close to me. I didn’t know what he intended to do. Probably it was the time he was about to reveal something that bothered him earlier. I was kinda curious. He stopped when the rest of our family already entered the church to rest, closing the night. Yuno suddenly called out.

“I WILL BE HERE JUST FOR A MOMENT WITH ASTA. PLEASE GO AHEAD TO BED.”

“Ehh… I was just wondering why you are still not coming in, but please don’t be too late outside. It’s cold and dangerous for kids, you know?” Father warned Yuno.

“I understand,” Yuno answered quickly as a proud good boy. When father had already moved inside, that brother of mine turned his face back to me. He rushed to hug me. My shoulder soaked, meant he was crying.

“... Eh, Yuno. What’s wrong?” I placed my palm on his back, questioningly.

“I’m sorry, Asta. I’m sorry I can’t defend you that time. I failed as your brother. I’m sorry. I’m a bad brother. I’m such a coward.”

It’s hard to believe he was a nine years old kid. For a kid that age to bring words with great impact- I was astonished. He cried for me. What a sweetheart. Yuno and I were really different, huh? He’s the real deal of an intelligent person. I only could imagine his bright future impatiently waiting for him.

“What? Don’t say something like that. It’s okay, Yuno. Please don’t cry.”

“B-But… I’m guilty. I can’t protect my brother from being mocked.”

“Ssshh, it’s all right. We’re already home now. Let’s just forget it and go to bed, okay? Father and sister will scold us if we don't hurry.”

Done wiping Yuno’s tears, I grabbed his hand to accompany him inside towards our bedroom. I wrapped my blanket all over my body, covering my tearful face silently so nobody would notice.

…

I often wonder about my existence, my purpose to live as a manaless person. I mean, is there any mean behind that of my weakness? Why am I alone not blessed by mana? I never found anybody who experienced that anomaly like me. That thought got worse years later when the sixteen years old of me was charged for being a servant of the devil after the battle with Zagred, the villain behind the elf reincarnation incident. The mass media like newspapers told the people in the entire kingdom I protected with all my might that I was the traitor.

It was disappointing for me, more than any previous humiliation I’ve received in my life.

If only all people know the truth.

“That article is mistaken. Asta is not a devil’s servant. He is actually trying to defeat them. Please believe that.” Yuno stood for me, speaking the truth in front of our father. I was relieved to hear the explanation from father that the people in our Hage village didn’t believe the article in the newspaper.

_ I worked hard to be the great son father can be proud of. I want to hear someone tell me “I’m glad having you”. Maybe someday I would find that person. _

…

“It’s sunset. The dinner will be ready in the church. Let’s head back, Yuno,”

“Okay. We can help prepare the dinner if it’s not ready, yet.”

“That’s right! Come on!”

I threw a grinny beam to Yuno before we walked side by side slowly on the way home, enjoying the path we stepped. Also, the time we spent together since we rarely bumped into each other outside the mission.

When my hand reached the door, I yelled, “We’re home!”, sounds of erupted confettis filled the room. I yanked in surprise.

“HAPPY SEVENTEENTH BIRTHDAY, ASTA, YUNO!!!”

I dumbfounded, still processing the too delightful occasion before my eyes. There present my beloved people I need to protect. My family, Noelle, Secre, they were all there clapping their hands congratulating both me and Yuno. I couldn’t contain my happiness. I wanted to cry but I was too shy and my swelling pride won’t accept that.

“Sorry we’ve been keeping this a secret. Now let’s move to the dining room! We have lots of tasty tatoes for everyone! And we’ll cut the tatoes birthday cake!!!!” Father announced.

“WOAAAHHHH TATOES!!!!!” I shrieked as I punched on the air happily.

Everyone moved towards the dining room. Near the cake, standing me and Yuno. We sang the birthday song before me and Yuno both blowing off the candles at the same time. The atmosphere was really fun and blissful.

I let Yuno cut the cake with his magic carefully. After he cut it into pieces, I distributed it each to everybody in the party. The first piece was for our beloved father.

“Asta, Yuno, here are your birthday presents and birthday greeting cards. You can open and read them after eating,” told by Sister Lily.

“Thank you,” I said it with Yuno in unison. We brought them as we proceeded to seat. We had great times on the dining table. It had been so long since we gathered here to eat together. I recalled the memories when I was still a little kid, my younger siblings were still babies that needed to be fed, Yuno was crying with splattered food that dirtied his clothes because he got rejected by our baby brother, that nostalgic noise was precious.

Late at night, I finally had time to read one by one birthday greeting cards I’ve acquired, I paid full attention to them.

_ “Happy birthday, Asta! You’re the pride of Hage!” _

_ “Happy birthday, Asta! Thank you for being a saviour!” _

_ “Happy birthday! God bless you!” _

_ “Happy birthday! Wish you all the best!” _

_ "Happy birthday. You're very inspiring. Thank you." _

_ "Happy birthday, Asta! I love you, big brother!" _

_ “Happy birthday, Asta. Thank you for being born into this world.” _

_ “Happy birthday, Asta. You’ll always be loved as my son. No matter what people say to you, devil, manaless or whatever, I’ll always be on your side as long as it’s good. Thank you for coming into my life.” _

“Father…”

I poured the greeting card from father with teardrops, wetting it. I couldn’t ever pay him enough to raise me and give me unlimited love since I became a family member in Hage church. I owed him all my life. Sister, Yuno, Recca, Nash, Holo, Aruru, the family members who filled my younger days, I wouldn’t be anything without them.

_ My family in Hage is my treasure. _

…


	2. Chapter 2

“Psstt, Asta,”

I peeked with my one eye to find who whispered waking me at midnight. I was laying in my bed with a layer of blanket on my body, sleeping until that voice annoyed me up.

It was Yuno, grinning with no guilt for interrupting my peaceful slumber.

“The heck? What are you doing? It’s still dark, you see?” I whispered back with a bit angry tone. But he just smiled at me.

“Just come,” He vanished. Damn Yuno, he just did what he wanted. I lazily rose up my body, yawning. I stayed a while before I decided to follow him. When I caught him, he was waiting in the kitchen with two cups of hot tea.

“What do you want?” I asked him.

“Come with me to the bell tower.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Please. I’ll wait with the teacups there. You can just climb up without bringing it,”

I scratched my head. Yuno seemed suspicious but I thought it wasn’t a bad idea. I couldn’t remember how long since I’ve been inside the bell tower. Climbing the stairs felt nostalgic. Yuno didn’t need to climb, he could just fly. Somehow I envied his wind magic attribute.

When I reached the top, he sat on the edge of the window. I sat not too far from him. I just didn’t want to get too close with this jerk who interrupted my sleep giving no purpose.

“Then what?”

“Stargazing. What else?”

“Don’t say you wake me just to do this silly thing,”

“I actually set this up simply to greet for our birthday since you would not desire anything fancy,”

With no warning, Yuno found his way to my lips. He- he kissed me. On the lips. On. The. Lips. What happened? Did he break his skull? I didn’t fight back, nor resist. 

I kissed him back.

After a while, we pulled apart. My face got hotter. Why did Yuno kiss me on the lips out of nowhere? It’s so weird but I couldn’t hate it.

“Happy birthday, Asta. I love you. And I’m glad to have you.”

_Huh? This is… what I’ve been dreaming of. Those words… I’ve been longing to wait. I was finally able to hear it. And it’s not far._

_Yuno is the person who gave me those words._

“I woke you up and brought you here because I don’t want anybody beside us to witness this moment. I’m glad I can make it this time. To confess to the one I love under the clear starry sky on his birthday.”

I blushed hardly afterwards. “W-wha-what’s that supposed to be mean? You l-love me? You must be kidding. Like I’d fall to your trap,”

“But I kissed you and you kissed me back. Doesn’t it have enough mean that I’m serious?”

I could feel my red boiled face exploding. He was right. We literally kissed and I still denied his confession. What kind of a thick-skulled guy am I? I bit my under lip, doubted to answer. It’s still hard to believe that this was reality. And it said that Yuno loved me.

“Uh... let me sip my tea before it’s cold first!” I gave an excuse as my hand clung on the grip of the teacup. I drank half of it.

“How’s my tea?”

“Not bad.”

“Thank goodness. But you know, you can just give an answer to it later. I don’t mean to bother you with that. I just want to enjoy mutual times like this with you. So, let’s talk more.”

The rest are random unimportant chit-chats. But I was really happy to watch the rare side of Yuno chuckling and talking a lot. He really showed his true self, not keeping the good image like he used to be.

_I guess I fell for him._

_Yuno, as a part of my life, my brother, my rival, is my most precious treasure._

...


End file.
